Lorsque réalité et imaginaire se rencontrent
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: UA. Dean et Sam ne sont ni frères, ni chasseurs. Non, ils ne sont que deux simples reporters, rivaux, mais, qui vont devoir faire face à une situation peu commune. Fic écrite pour un concours sur le forum de Winchesterslair.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont reviewé ma précédente fic "Être traqué ou être celui qui traque". Merci vraiment à vous **Lily Jolie, Fredee, Aniyaoi** et **Madoka 83**.

J'ai été contente de voir que l'histoire vous avait plu du début à la fin et ça a été un réel plaisir que d'avoir eu vos gentilles reviews tout le long. ^^

A présent, voici une nouvelle fic, **sans **Wincest. Je tiens à le préciser pour ceux/celles que ça rebute. Cette histoire qui aurait dû être un OS (faut croire que je connais pas ce mot là),

se retrouve à être une fic à plusieurs chapitres XD Donc, j'espère que ça vous conviendra quand même.

Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, elle a été écrite pour un concours sur le forum de Winchesterslair (il faut pas réfléchir longtemps pour savoir que je n'ai pas gagné et que l'heureuse gagnante

était Lydean). Donc, le sujet était le suivant :

**_Type :_**_ OS  
**Longueur :** Illimitée  
**Personnages obligatoires :** Sam Doe, Dean Doe (LOL)_

_**Sujet :** Comme vous le savez sûrement, avant de trouver l'idée d'avoir deux frères dans sa série, un des premiers concepts que Kripke avait proposé à la WB, c'était l'histoire de 2 reporters parcourants les routes d'Amérique et "combattants les démons à la recherche de la vérité". Je vous propose dans ce concours de mettre en place cet univers. Pour mettre un peu de piquant, les deux reporters s'appelleront Sam et Dean (pour les noms de familles, à vous de choisir), et auront les mêmes caractères que nos deux gars de la série, mais ils ne seront pas frères et feront équipe pour la première fois. Il s'agit donc là d'écrire le Pilot, à vous de voir comment vous voulez l'aborder. Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est que les deux gars traitent leur première affaire surnaturelle. Sachez bien entendu qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de monstres, donc un comportement de chasseur est impossible.  
Bref, vous avez un maximum de liberté pour ce sujet. C'est à vous de voir !_

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Lorsque réalité et imaginaire se rencontrent**

**Chapitre 1**

Généralement, c'était son boulot, à lui Bobby Singer, de faire en sorte que ces deux mondes ne se croisent jamais. Car, après tout, il était un chasseur. Pas l'un qui s'amusait à tirer sur des animaux sans défense pour frimer auprès de sa copine ou de ces imbéciles d'amis. Non, lui, son job consistait à éliminer toutes sortes de créatures que l'on trouve habituellement dans les livres pour enfants : des vampires, des loups-garous, des fantômes, des démons… Tout.

Absurde ? Bobby vous répondrait que vous ne savez pas regarder plus loin que votre nez. Cependant, il ne vous en tiendrait nullement rancune. C'était ce qu'il appelait la limite monde ordinaire/ monde des chasseurs. Voilà ce qu'il tentait d'assurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. S'il pouvait éviter à quelqu'un de rencontrer ce dernier univers, il le ferait avec grande joie.

Ce matin-là était comme tous les autres, en cette saison hivernale, à Sioux Falls : calme et froide. Toute personne ordinaire resterait dans son lit, à se prélasser. Mais, Bobby était tout sauf ça, même en jour de congé. Aucune chasse ne demandait à être traitée, aucune recherche ne l'attendait. Seulement, cet homme, la cinquantaine bien tassée, en tenue de garagiste, une casquette toujours sur la tête, ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « repos ». Non, car lorsqu'il tentait de se reposer, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le gêner.

Néanmoins, quand vint l'heure de se lever, soit 7 heures pour un chasseur aguerri comme lui, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être l'espoir de voir que cette si belle journée en serait une qui signifierait « tranquillité ».

Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, et mit la machine à café en route. En attendant que le breuvage soit fin prêt, il contempla l'extérieur de par sa fenêtre. Devant lui, s'étendaient des monticules de carcasses de voitures, à perte de vue. En effet, pour pouvoir exercer son passe-temps qui consistait à se faire quelques monstres par-ci, par-là, il lui fallait une couverture et celle-ci prenait la forme de garagiste. Le bon côté était que ces fameuses hauteurs métalliques lui permettaient de ne pas avoir de voisins avant quelques kilomètres. Toujours cette frontière entre les deux mondes. Toujours. Et puis, Sioux Falls, même si elle était la ville la plus importante du Dakota du Sud, était assez étendue.

La cafetière cracha les dernières gouttes de son breuvage et il s'en servit une tasse. Il s'installa ensuite derrière son bureau. Il but une gorgée et attrapa le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main. Il s'apprêtait à le lire quand soudain, des coups furent frappés contre sa porte.

_Est-ce que je fais semblant de ne pas être là ou pas ?_

Les coups continuèrent leur cadence, plus forte, plus pressée. Le vieil homme sut alors qu'il fallait qu'il se lève, ce qu'il fit en soupirant.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue et montrant de façon assez claire qu'on venait de le déranger.

-Désolé, Bobby. J'avais besoin de ton aide mais…Je repasserai plus tard et… »

Le concerné examina le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était grand de taille, au moins deux-trois têtes de plus que lui. Il avait des yeux bleus cachés derrière des cheveux châtains assez longs et quelque peu bouclés. Aux épaules tombantes et au regard de chien perdu qu'il lui servait, Bobby sut bizarrement que sa journée de repos venait de prendre fin.

Il s'écarta un peu de l'entrée et lui fit signe.

« Allez, reste pas dehors ou tu vas attraper froid.

-Merci, Bobby. »

Alors que l'invité s'installait sur une chaise dans la cuisine, il lui proposa un café, ce qu'il accepta. Bobby le lui servit et après qu'il l'ait remercié, il s'installa en face de lui.

« Alors, Sam, quel bon vent t'emmène ?

-Tu étais surement occupé, non ? Si je te dérange, je…

-Tu ne me déranges pas, gamin. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

Le dit-gamin lui offrit un immense sourire. Ouais. Cet enfant, il l'avait vu grandir depuis qu'il n'était qu'un simple bébé. Il connaissait déjà les parents, John et Mary Johnson, avant sa naissance. En réalité, ils étaient ses voisins les plus proches et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, il avait vite été considéré comme un membre de leur famille.

D'après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, lors des premières soirées passées en leur compagnie, ils avaient fui leurs proches car, ceux-ci étaient contre leur relation. Ils n'avaient donc plus aucun lien avec eux et ils s'en fichaient. Quelques mois après cette discussion, Sam entrait dans leurs vies et la sienne.

C'était un beau petit bébé et les parents en étaient fiers, il y avait de quoi. Seulement, ce bonheur n'avait pu durer et un triste jour de novembre, ils décédaient dans un accident de voiture, laissant derrière eux le petit Sammy alors âgé de six ans. Bobby avait alors tout fait pour que son amie Donna, qui était également proche des Johnson, en ait la garde. Après moult effort, ils avaient réussi.

À partir de ce moment-là, le petit avait pratiquement grandi à ses côtés. Chaque soir ou presque, il venait lui rendre visite, il l'avait accompagné lors de son entrée au collège, il l'avait soigné lorsqu'il revenait des matchs de basketball ne souhaitant pas inquiéter sa mère adoptive, il l'avait aidé dans ses devoirs lorsque personne ne pouvait le faire, il s'en était occupé lorsqu'il était tombé malade…Et, tout cela, sans qu'il ne se soit douté un seul instant des activités qu'il exerçait en cachette.

Bobby n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Mais, une chose était certaine : il aimait Sam comme s'il était son propre fils. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Mary et John d'avoir donné vie à un si bon petit gars. Certes, ce dernier avait fait du chemin depuis. À présent, le gamin avait fait place à un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, qui avait su se faire un nom dans le monde de la presse. Il était devenu reporter pour le Sioux Falls Journal. Il était si populaire qu'il y avait deux mois, on lui avait proposé une mutation pour un journal de renom du côté de Chicago, mais, il avait gentiment décliné l'offre.

« _Je ne veux pas quitter Sioux Falls. Je suis bien ici. J'ai un boulot que j'aime exercer et j'ai ma famille et mes amis avec moi. C'est tout ce qui m'importe._ »

Telles avaient été les paroles qu'il leur avait dit à Donna et lui, à la suite de sa décision. Bobby ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec John lui avait fait comprendre une chose : Sam était pourvu du même foutu caractère que son père. Il regarda son neveu qui avait les sourcils froncés.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais juste te voir. C'est tout.

-À d'autres, gamin. Tu peux mentir aux autres si tu veux, mais pas à moi. »

Il le vit se passer une main dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne lui réponde :

« Mon patron est venu me voir il y a de cela trois jours pour que je lui trouve un sujet hors du commun. Seulement, j'ai beau avoir fait le tour des environs, c'est pas dans ce bled que je peux trouver quelque chose.

-Que je sache, c'est toi qui a voulu rester ici.

-Oui mais… c'est pas à cause de ça. Comment il veut que je lui trouve un sujet pas ordinaire ici ? Il veut que j'interviewe une vache ? Quoique je me demande s'il considérerait ça comme hors du commun. »

Bobby but une autre gorgée de son café alors que Sam contemplait sa tasse d'un air intéressé. Le vieux chasseur aurait voulu l'aider mais…

_Réalité et imaginaire ne doivent en aucun cas se rencontrer._

Qui plus est pour ce gamin qu'il avait élevé. Si le vieil homme avait eu un enfant, jamais il ne l'aurait entraîné avec lui dans sa misère. Donc, il ne le ferait pas avec son neveu.

« Tu n'aurais pas une idée ? »

Le cœur du chasseur endurci ne put que se réchauffer face au regard empli d'espoir que lui lança son neveu derrière sa frange trop longue. C'était dans ces moments-là que Bobby était heureux d'avoir un semblant de famille grâce à Sam. Néanmoins, il s'en voulut de ne pas répondre à ses attentes.

« Désolé, gamin, mais je n'ai rien qui puisse t'aider.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter… »

Tout en disant ces mots, Sam enfouit sa tête au creux de ses bras, posés sur la table. Bobby en profita pour faire un contrôle rapide de la santé de son neveu. Seulement, plus il le fixait, plus il fronçait les sourcils.

« Dis-moi, tu as mangé ces derniers jours ? »

Le concerné releva aussi sec la tête.

« Ah…euh… oui ?

-Sam.

-Oui, Bobby. J'ai mangé.

-Quand ?

-Pardon ?

-Ton dernier repas. Tu l'as pris quand ?

-Je sais plus. Mais, c'est pas comme si…

-Quand ? Et ne me le fait pas répéter encore une fois.

-Hier matin, grimaça le plus jeune, j'ai bu un café et j'ai mangé une part de la tarte qu'avait faite Maman.

-Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'un grand gaillard comme toi, qui plus est, qui réfléchit un peu trop pour son bien et qui court dans tous les sens, a besoin de manger correctement ? Hein, crétin ?

-Pardon, souffla Sam, penaud. »

Ce gamin était un véritable crève-cœur. Bobby se leva et sans plus attendre, se mit aux fourneaux. Il avait dans l'intention de lui préparer des pancakes, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsque son neveu venait chez lui. Ce dernier sourit en le voyant faire, signe qu'il s'en rappelait également. Il attrapa l'un des bouquins qui trainaient sur la table et le feuilleta.

« Sam, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à ça, le réprimanda le chasseur.

-Tu n'arrives pas à te séparer de ces bouquins bizarres ?

-C'est toujours intéressant d'en connaître toujours un peu plus sur les croyances des peuples, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ouais, je suppose. Seulement, si ces créatures existaient, et pas seulement dans des croyances en tout genre, je n'aurai pas à chercher un quelconque sujet pour mon patron. J'en aurai déjà un de tout prêt. »

Le jeune homme se mit à lire l'ouvrage qu'il tenait, n'écoutant pas l'interdiction de son oncle. Celui-ci soupira mais, n'ajouta rien de plus. Il connaissait le caractère de son neveu et il savait également combien sa soif de connaissance était grande. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que Sam avait déjà épuisé la moitié de sa bibliothèque. Il l'avait surveillé quand il venait chez lui et puis, il lui avait toujours posé tout un tas de questions sur les différentes bestioles présentes dans les livres qu'il lisait.

Il ne l'en avait pas empêché car cela l'avait toujours impressionné la manière dont le petit assimilait ce qu'il apprenait. Mais, jamais il ne lui avait avoué pour l'existence de ce monde-là.

_Si seulement tu savais…_

Une fois qu'il eut fini de préparer les pancakes, il déposa l'assiette sur la table et se réinstalla. Néanmoins, en voyant les sourcils froncés du jeune homme, le livre toujours en main, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa journée de tranquillité avait pris fin dès qu'il était entré dans sa demeure.

« Dis, Bobby, pourquoi … »

C'était parti. Toujours ses maudites questions. Son jour de repos allait lui sembler bien long.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Est-ce que cela vous plait ? Voulez-vous la suite ?**

**Merci de laisser un petit commentaire pour savoir de quoi il en retourne.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

voici un second chapitre, certes un peu plus court que le précédent mais à partir du prochain, il y a un peu plus d'actions et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont reviewé le précédent chapitre, c'est-à-dire : **Fredee, Jujulacelte** et **ChickaDelSol**.

Pour vous répondre :

-**Fredee **: Je suis toujours aussi contente que de voir que tu suis mes fics. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira autant que les autres que tu as pu lire. Merci pour ta review. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**Jujulacelte **: Le duo Sam/Bobby... Ouais, mais, ils vont pas travailler ensemble non plus XD J'aime bien mettre Bobby dans certaines de mes histoires car il a plus la fibre paternelle que John... mais,

le but de cette histoire était d'écrire sur le duo Sam/Dean. Enfin, tu verras ;-) Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Espérons qu'il en soit de même pour la suite. . Bisous et à bientôt.

-**ChickaDelSol **: Euh... merci. XD Je ne sais pas si je choisis bien mes mots mais, on va dire que j'étais assez fière de moi pour cette fic. Seulement, on s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde XD J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre. Bisous et à bientôt. .

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous. ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son neveu n'avait pu rester toute la journée. Il avait plié les voiles, il y avait de cela deux heures, après avoir reçu un coup de fil du bureau. Bobby l'avait alors raccompagné à la porte et lui avait demandé de passer le voir d'ici quelques jours, afin qu'il s'assure de sa santé. Car, il le savait parfaitement : Sam ne prenait jamais soin de lui lorsqu'il était passionné par l'affaire sur laquelle il se trouvait, et ce, malgré la surveillance accrue de Donna. Bobby ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû s'assurer de lui-même que le jeune homme n'oubliait pas de s'occuper de lui.

Après son départ précipité, le vieil homme s'était installé dans son canapé usé, les pieds sur la table. Il avait alors allumé le poste télévisé et le regardait depuis environ quinze bonnes minutes quand des coups résonnèrent. Le vieux chasseur tourna la tête en direction du vestibule, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Les coups recommencèrent.

_Dites-moi que je rêve. C'est pas possible…_

Il décida de se lever quand il entendit que la porte n'allait plus tarder à céder si la personne ne se calmait pas dans l'immédiat.

« Mais, ça va pas de frapper comme ça ? Y a des manières à respecter quand on n'est pas chez soi. »

Bobby aurait voulu aller plus loin dans sa réprimande mais, il s'en empêcha. Devant lui, se tenait un jeune homme assez grand, mais plus petit que Sam. Il était brun, cheveux coupés courts, et avait des yeux verts. Entre autre, il portait généralement cette même veste en cuir, cadeau de son père.

« Dean ?

-Salut, Bobby.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-J'avais envie de te voir. »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il y avait marqué « Gros imbécile qui croit tout ce qu'on lui dit » sur son front ? Ou alors, ces gamins le prenaient vraiment pour un idiot.

« C'est ça. Et moi, je suis le Pape. »

Dean lui sourit franchement et entra à la demande de son ami. Ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et lui proposa une bière qu'il accepta. Quand il revint s'installer en face de lui, Bobby lui demanda :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon patron m'a fait une demande assez bizarre aujourd'hui. Il veut que je lui trouve un sujet captivant. Je lui en ai proposé un direct mais, il l'a rejeté. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait un sujet qui sortait de l'ordinaire. »

Le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à ces mots.

_C'est pas vrai… Il faut que je me tape l'autre à présent._

Si Sam travaillait en tant que reporter au Sioux Falls Journal, Dean l'était pour le Argus Leader. Les deux quotidiens, étant en rivalité, avaient entrainé dans leur sillage les deux gamins, même s'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontrés. Sam Johnson et Dean Smith étaient deux noms très réputés dans le milieu du journalisme. Tout simplement parce que leurs articles faisaient sensation auprès du public. C'était pour cette raison que des grands journaux leur avaient fait des offres de promotion pour qu'ils viennent chez eux. Mais, ils avaient tous deux déclinés. Deux petits gars de Sioux Falls, deux adversaires et pourtant… ils partageaient déjà pas mal de choses : la passion du reportage, l'amour pour Sioux Falls et ses habitants et, peut-être aussi le fait qu'ils venaient le trouver lors de ses rares journées de congés.

_En gros…des emmerdeurs._

Néanmoins, si Bobby connaissait Sam depuis sa naissance, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Dean, qui avait quatre ans de plus que son neveu. Ce dernier était arrivé en ville à l'âge de seize ans, quand il fut considéré comme un adulte par la loi et donc, capable de se diriger de lui-même. À Sioux Falls, il avait une grand-mère qui avait accepté de l'héberger, suite à la demande de sa fille et par conséquent, de la mère de Dean. Le père ne cessait de le battre et son épouse, qui en avait eu assez, l'avait envoyé là. Au début, l'adolescent était de nature assez violente, ne laissant personne l'approcher hormis sa grand-mère. Puis, un jour, alors qu'il se baladait, il s'est aventuré près de la casse de Bobby. Le chasseur l'avait alors aperçu déambulant parmi les nombreuses carcasses de voitures. Et, bizarrement, il s'était aperçu de l'intérêt du gosse pour la mécanique. Il lui avait alors appris deux-trois trucs lors de leur première rencontre qui avait enchanté Dean. Puis, finalement, le gamin était revenu le voir dès qu'il le pouvait. Bobby le laissait dans ces cas-là s'occuper de quelques voitures et notamment d'une Impala 67 qu'il avait rénové de fond en comble pour la conduire encore aujourd'hui.

À la suite de sa rencontre avec le vieil homme, Dean s'était calmé. Il était devenu plus ouvert avec les autres et ne cessait de faire des blagues qui laissaient à désirer des fois. Il avait même découvert au contact de Bobby une passion pour l'écriture et la lecture. Et, c'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui qu'il avait trouvé sa voie dans le journalisme.

Ce que le chasseur n'avait jamais compris était le fait que malgré le nombre de fois où ces gamins étaient venus chez lui, jamais au grand jamais ils ne s'étaient croisés. Allez savoir pourquoi. Et pourtant, il était certain qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille avec leurs foutus caractères.

Bobby sortit de ses pensées lorsque Dean lui avoua :

« Donc, je voulais savoir si tu avais une idée car là, je sèche.

-Tu as fait tout le tour de Sioux Falls ?

-Non, j'ai été cueillir des pâquerettes dans ta casse, lui répondit son vis-à-vis en roulant des yeux, Bien sûr que j'en ai fait le tour, trois fois. »

_Et ils ne se sont pas croisés ? Incroyable._

« …me voie mal lui rapporter une interview avec une vache pour sujet. »

_Définitivement les mêmes._

Ce fut au tour de Bobby de rouler des yeux.

« Déjà, il n'y a pas que des vaches à Sioux Falls. Et de deux, si tu sortais un peu de la ville pour voir ailleurs. Le monde ne se limite pas aux forêts de la ville.

-Peut-être mais, je bosse pour un journal qui se trouve ici. Pas pour un autre.

-Je ne te serai d'aucun secours, dans ce cas. »

Dean soupira.

« J'ai vraiment la poisse. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui prendre de me demander une chose pareille ?

-Tu n'as qu'à poser la question directement à ton patron, lui suggéra le plus âgé.

-J'y penserai, lui répondit Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la cuisine, Oh, merde. Je vais être en retard. J'ai un article à boucler pour ce soir. Merci de ton aide, Bobby.

-J'ai rien fait… »

Mais, le jeune homme était déjà parti, sacoche en main.

_Décidément … les mêmes._

Bobby se dirigea de nouveau vers son salon et s'affala dans son canapé, enfin heureux de pouvoir profiter de son jour de repos.

* * *

**Bon, presque tous les personnages sont entrés en jeu. **

**Il ne reste plus qu'à réellement enclencher l'histoire, ce qui se fera au prochain chapitre. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour me dire ce qu'il en est. **

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ouh la. Je m'excuse de ce long retard mais... le travail de la fac n'en finit pas et j'ai à peine le temps de lire des fics, pour vous dire...

J'espère cependant que vous allez bien ^^

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews au précédent chapitre : **Lydean, Fredee **et **ChickaDelSol**.

Pour vous répondre :

-**Lydean **: J'espère que tu vas bien . Et, oui, tu m'as déjà dit que tu aimais mon style mais... ça ne m'empêche pas d'en douter ^.^ et puis, plus très jeune ? 0.O Où tu as vu ça, toi ? T'es folle XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

-**Fredee **: Bah, avec deux jeunes comme ça, c'est un peu normal XD Mais, dans SPN, je pensais déjà au fait qu'il avait bien du courage de supporter les frérots car quand ils se mettent dans un sale pétrin, il est toujours là pour les y aider XD C'est Bobby. Merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous et à bientôt.

-**ChickaDelSol **: Merci beaucoup. Mais, c'est exceptionnel à cette fic, ce style d'écriture. J'avais eu une petite révélation mais, ça ne se reflète pas dans d'autres fics que j'ai écrite... Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Espérons pour la suite ^.^ Bisous et à bientôt.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite des deux gamins. Comme il s'y était attendu, il n'avait reçu aucun appel de la part de son neveu. Bobby releva les yeux de son bouquin pour regarder l'horloge murale. Il était près de quinze heures. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Si d'ici une heure je n'ai aucun appel, je lui ferai passer l'envie de recommencer._

Il retourna à sa lecture. Il rassemblait diverses informations au cours de ses lectures dans le but d'apporter les renseignements que lui avait demandé un de ses amis chasseurs. Une demi-heure passa ainsi, et, Bobby continuait de lancer quelques coups d'œil à l'horloge. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Le vieil homme se crût retourner à deux jours plus tôt. Les mêmes coups insistants…

Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Sam, il se dirigea rapidement dans le vestibule. Néanmoins, il eut l'heureuse surprise de se trouver non pas face à son neveu, et encore moins à Dean, mais, à une toute autre personne. Celle-ci était un homme qui devait approcher son âge, d'origine afro-américaine, et un peu plus grand que lui également en taille.

« Rufus ?

-Salut, Bobby, lui répondit son vis-à-vis en entrant chez lui.

-Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, fit Bobby agacé en refermant la porte. »

Il le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où il le vit se diriger vers le réfrigérateur pour se prendre une bière. Ensuite, Rufus vint s'installer sur l'une des chaises et attendit que son ami en fasse de même.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici ? Tu t'es trompé de chemin pour retourner dans le Vermont ?

-Ça aurait pu, mais non. Si je suis venu te voir, c'était pour te demander quel était le meilleur moyen pour éliminer un Pishtaco ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Un Pishtaco, répéta son ami sans se démonter, tu sais, cette sorte de croque-mitaine qui vit dans les Andes et, qui tuent les hommes pour les découper puis, dévorer leur graisse.

-Ferme-la, veux-tu ? Je sais très bien ce qu'est un Pishtaco. Mais, comme tu l'as si bien dit, ils vivent dans les Andes et au Pérou. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ?

-Et bien… J'étais tranquillement chez moi quand j'ai reçu un appel de Caleb. Cela faisait un moment que je lui avais pas parlé. On a discuté de pas mal de choses. Et, j'ai été très étonné de voir qu'il était un expert en…

-Abrège.

-Oh, pardon. Et, donc, il m'a demandé de m'occuper d'une chasse en Arizona, près de Show Low.

-C'est pas là qu'il y a la forêt de Tonto ?

-Si. Vu qu'il y avait personne de disponible, je m'y suis rendu. Une fois arrivé, j'ai fait quelques recherches mais, je ne trouvais pas ce que c'était. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je tombe nez-à-nez avec la bestiole. Une putain de créature blanche qui avait une forme humaine mais qui était loin d'en être une. Elle était en train de bouffer le dernier gars qu'elle avait attrapé. Je lui ai tiré dessus, à cinq reprises avec des balles de sel. Elle est tombée raide morte, du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Je suis parti chercher de quoi la faire cramer mais, à mon retour, elle n'était plus là. »

Bobby attendit une quelconque suite mais rien ne vint. À la place, il vit Rufus avaler une gorgée de sa bière. Le vieux chasseur leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander, sur un ton pressant :

« Et ? Elle est où maintenant ?

-C'est là, que ça devient plus drôle. Je suis resté en ville pendant près de deux semaines et rien. Je ne savais pas où elle avait disparu. J'ai donc quitté l'Etat et continué ma route jusqu'à Lincoln, dans le Nebraska, afin de trouver Caleb. On a bien discuté de nouveau. Il m'a épaté en me sortant une de ses bouteilles de …

-Je veux pas savoir. Continue.

-Et, on a discuté de la chasse. On a fait quelques recherches mais, il n'y avait plus rien. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. J'ai donc repris ma route pour le Vermont, quand bizarrement, je me suis aperçu que quelque chose clochait.

-Je vais te dire ce qui clochait. Le Pishtaco ne peut pas s'être volatilisé. Il n'y a que deux possibilités. Soit il est retourné en Amérique du Sud, soit… »

L'évidence se fit alors dans l'esprit de Singer. Si son ami était venu le trouver, ce n'était que parce qu'il avait un réel problème sur les bras. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sous sa casquette, alors qu'il soupirait.

« Ne me dis pas que…

-Si, lui répondit le principal concerné, J'ai ce foutu Pishtaco qui me suit depuis l'Arizona. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir touché mais bon…

-Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt au lieu de te la couler douce ?»

Il reçut en simple réponse, un immense sourire de son interlocuteur, qu'il se permit de fusiller du regard.

_Est-ce que je peux le tuer de mes mains, cet imbécile ?_

Il se leva pour récupérer un bouquin quand, il s'immobilisa soudainement.

« Elle est où ta copine du coup ?

-Je sais pas. Surement en train de guetter les environs.

-J'espère qu'elle va continuer, qu'on ait le temps de trouver le moyen de la liquider. »

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Bobby ne revienne dans la cuisine où Rufus n'avait pas bougé.

« Il faut l'asperger de sang d'animal et de sel avant de la faire cramer.

-Je veux bien mais on le trouve où ton animal ?

-Tu vas le chercher. Tu prends du sang de mouton de préférence, ça marche mieux.

-Ah non, je touche pas à ça.

-Soit tu te dépêches de te rendre dans la boucherie la plus proche avant que je ne t'y envoies avec une décharge de sel dans le derrière, soit tu repars de chez moi et tu te débrouilles avec ta copine. »

Rufus regarda son ami et se prépara à répliquer lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent.

« Ils ont dit dans tes bouquins si elle savait frapper aux portes ? tenta l'afro-américain. »

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea dans le vestibule. Il ouvrit le battant en bois et découvrit alors son neveu.

« Sam ?

-Oui, je sais. Je ne t'ai pas appelé comme j'aurai dû le faire. Et oui, je suis venu te demander de l'aide car, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un quelconque sujet pour mon article.

-Tu ne peux pas repasser plus tard ? s'enquit le chasseur.

-Si tu veux mais…

-Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bobby, fit Rufus depuis la cuisine, Elle est là. »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers sa droite et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la créature avant que celle-ci ne se cache derrière un monticule de carcasses de voitures.

« Merde. Entre, ordonna-t-il à Sam.

-Non, si tu es occupé, je peux …

-Entre et tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire plusieurs fois. Il ne valait mieux pas s'opposer à son oncle quand il employait ce ton-là. Habituellement, Sam aurait été tenté de ne pas l'écouter mais, il avait su percevoir l'inquiétude et un certain stress dans la voix de Bobby. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, suivi par celui-ci. Là, il y découvrit un autre homme qui guettait depuis la fenêtre de la pièce.

« La prochaine fois que tu me fais un tel coup, Rufus, je te promets de te tirer dessus.

-J'avais besoin d'aide, clama le concerné.

-Maintenant, on a un autre problème sur les bras.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, réfuta l'afro-américain en regardant le nouvel arrivant, On le protégera, t'en fais pas. »

Bobby partit dans une autre pièce pour en revenir avec des armes qu'il déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Rufus n'avait toujours pas bougé de son poste. Sam, quant à lui, n'osait pas quitter l'embrasure de la cuisine.

« On a tout ce qu'il faut là.

-Sauf le sang d'animal.

-Merci de cette précision, Rufus. Il nous faut trouver un moyen pour en récupérer rapidement et sans que la bestiole ne s'en doute.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés, De quelle bestiole vous… »

Un cri l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans sa réplique. Aussitôt, les deux chasseurs attrapèrent une arme chargée en sel, et s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la demeure.

« Sam, tu ne bouges pas de là.

-Mais…

-Tu ne bouges pas. »

Le jeune homme patienta quelques minutes avant que des coups de feu retentirent. Presqu'immédiatement, il se rendit à l'extérieur. Il vit alors son oncle revenir avec un autre homme qu'il n'avait pas encore vu et, Rufus qui surveillait leurs arrières.

« SAM, RENTRE, hurla Bobby. »

* * *

**Eh ben oui... J'ai coupé bizarrement MDR **

**Mais, je tenterai de mettre la suite plus rapidement cette fois-ci (peut-être ce soir en fonction des reviews) ;-)**

**Merci de l'avoir lu et je vous dis donc à bientôt.**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir,

Voilà un chapitre pour toi plus tôt, **Fredee **^.^ Régale-toi...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

« SAM, RENTRE, hurla Bobby. »

Mais, l'appelé ne bougea pas. Derrière le groupe, se trouvait une créature d'une laideur inimaginable et blanche mais avec des proportions humaines. Un autre coup de feu fut tiré et la bestiole disparut aussi sec, non sans avoir poussé un cri de douleur. Bobby poussa l'inconnu sous le porche tandis qu'il attrapait le bras de son neveu pour qu'il les suive.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Rufus ferma la porte et les rejoignit dans le salon. Là, il trouva Sam, assis au sol et accolé à la bibliothèque de son oncle, qui vérifiait depuis la fenêtre qu'ils étaient en sécurité, et enfin, le nouvel arrivant qui s'était écroulé sur l'un des fauteuils. Lorsque Bobby fut assurer qu'aucun danger ne les guettait pour le moment, il se tourna vers son neveu.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "Sam, tu ne bouges pas de là" ou encore dans "Sam, rentre", hein ?

-J'ai entendu des coups de feu. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti. Je pensais que c'était toi qui te faisais tirer dessus.

-Bobby est plutôt du genre à tirer sur les autres qu'à en recevoir, plaisanta Rufus. »

Il ne reçut pour réponse que deux regards noirs de la part de Sam et Bobby. L'afro-américain se renfrogna et se plaça à la fenêtre.

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? s'enquit son ami en se tournant vers l'inconnu.

-Excuse-moi de vouloir venir te voir pour demander conseil.

-Mais, vous avez vraiment le don, vous deux, de venir au mauvais moment. Vous êtes peut-être les meilleurs reporters de cette ville mais, qu'est-ce que vous êtes emmerdeurs. »

À ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent.

« Alors, c'est toi, Sam Johnson ? Depuis le temps que…

-Les présentations pour plus tard, tu veux, l'engueula le vieux chasseur, Rufus, il y a du sel dans la cuisine.

-J'y vais.

-Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire, moi, plaida Dean.

-C'est ça. Tu n'avais qu'à choisir un autre jour pour venir.

-Sache que je ne serai pas venu si j'avais su qu'il y avait du monde chez toi et surtout qu'il y avait une telle bestiole…

-C'est un Pishtaco, répliqua Sam. »

Rufus, qui était revenu dans la pièce, et les deux autres le fixèrent, surpris. Celui-ci, la tête appuyait contre la bibliothèque, s'en aperçut.

« Quoi ?

-T'es un chasseur ? demanda Rufus.

-Surement pas. Il le sait parce qu'il a lu la majorité des ouvrages de ma bibliothèque.

-Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu gardes tout ça, continua le plus jeune de tous, Donc, ça veut dire que les loups-garous, les vampires et toutes les autres créatures existent aussi ?

-Ouais.

-Vous êtes fous, répliqua Dean, Ce sont des contes pour enfants. Jamais…

-Et la bestiole que tu as vu dehors ? Tu crois qu'elle s'est échappée de la centrale nucléaire ? s'énerva Bobby, Bon, nous avons toujours besoin de ce sang et…

-Et si on s'occupait de garder le Pishtaco au loin pendant que les gamins vont en chercher ? proposa son ami. »

Bobby se tourna alors vers les deux gamins en question. Ces derniers en faisaient de même.

« Nous avons besoin d'aide, leur dit-il.

-Je crois qu'on avait remarqué, Bobby, lui répondit Dean.

-Il faudrait que vous sortiez par la porte de derrière et que vous vous rendiez aux champs qui se trouvent un peu plus loin. Vous devez ramener du sang de mouton. Vous saurez y arriver ?

-Mais, ce sont les bêtes de Monsieur Adams. On peut pas faire ça.

-C'est ça ou on meurt tous, Sam.

-Où sont les outils à utiliser ? »

Tous regardèrent Dean qui venait de parler. Son ami lui tendit un bocal et un couteau.

« T'y arriveras ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Bien. Vous sortirez par l'arrière. Elle ne vous verra pas ainsi. Vous savez vous servir d'une arme à feu ?

-Non, répondit Dean.

-Oui, fit Sam.

-Comment ? s'enquit Rufus.

-Mon père chassait. Je le regardais faire quand il s'entraînait.

-Regarder ne veut pas dire savoir s'en servir, répliqua le chasseur. »

Bobby ne dit rien. Si Sam avait vu son père s'exerçait, cela suffisait. En général, une seule observation de son neveu lui permettait de reproduire certains gestes. Et, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il prit le Beretta de ses mains et commença à retirer le chargeur, le contrôler au niveau des balles, le remettre en place, puis, tirer dans le mur le plus proche.

La cartouche de sel explosa contre le mur, suite au choc, laissant une marque assez conséquente.

« Désolé, Bobby. Je te réparerai ça.

-Tu as intérêt, grommela le chasseur, Maintenant que tout est mis au clair, on se prépare. Plus vite on en aura fini, mieux ce sera. »

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en place. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Rufus donna le signal et les deux reporters quittèrent la demeure par l'arrière. Bobby surveillait les arrières, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Un coup de feu fut tiré de l'autre côté où se trouvait son ami quand Sam et Dean disparurent au coin de la casse, en direction du fameux pré. Il s'en alla prêter main forte à Rufus, tout en espérant que la bestiole n'irait pas chercher les deux gosses.

* * *

Sam et Dean avaient couru le plus rapidement possible en-dehors de la casse pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la route. Une fois fait, ils continuèrent de courir jusqu'aux prés mentionnés par Bobby. Ils se cachèrent dans les fourrages afin d'observer les environs. Dean se tourna vers son vis-à-vis qui s'était accroupi pour reprendre son souffle.

« Alors comme ça, tu es le neveu de Bobby ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça. On fera plus ample connaissance, si tu veux, après qu'on en ait fini avec ça. »

Le jeune Smith acquiesça et retourna à son poste.

« Je crois que c'est bon, affirma Sam, il n'y a personne et il faut dire que le père Adams n'est plus très jeune. »

Dean s'apprêtait à se rendre auprès du mouton le plus proche quand Sam l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'énerva le plus vieux des deux.

-Tu comptes faire quoi, là ?

-Me rendre auprès du mouton le plus proche et le tuer avec le couteau. »

Le plus jeune rigola, ce qui ne plut pas à son coéquipier.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Je vois que t'as jamais tenté d'approcher des moutons. La meilleure façon pour le tuer sans perdre de temps à lui courir après est d'utiliser une arme à feu, je crois. »

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, Sam pointa son arme sur l'une des bêtes qui semblait assez vieille et lui tira dessus. L'animal s'effondra aussitôt, mort, tandis que les autres partaient au loin, affolés d'un quelconque danger. Les deux hommes sortirent de leur cachette et Dean s'occupa de prélever le sang dans son bocal.

« C'est dégoutant, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sam.

-Pas plus que de tirer sur une pauvre bête sans défense, ironisa Dean. »

Une fois la tâche effectuée, ils amenèrent la bestiole dans le bois proche et repartirent en direction de la demeure de Bobby, non sans se demander comment ils comptaient utiliser ce sang.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La créature vaincra ou non ? **

**La réponse dans le prochain chapitre... ou pas. **

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde,

voici un nouveau chapitre ;-) Désolée pour ce monstrueux retard mais... depuis dimanche, ça beugue. Et là, en allant voir une fic de MissTako-Chan, auteure de

nombreuses fics sur Harry Potter et surtout sur l'époque des Maraudeurs, je vois qu'elle a mis une solution pour détourner le problème :

_Vous allez dans "My story" puis vous cliquer sur "Edit", le message d'erreur apparait. Là, il vous suffit de changer "property" par "content", dans la barre d'adresse et vous pourrez poster. (mais pas modifier les propriétés de la fic.)_

Merci beaucoup MissTako-Chan ainsi que le FoF.

Je tiens avant tout remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews lors du précédent, c'est-à-dire : **ChickaDelSol **et **Fredee**.

Merci à vous deux. J'espère réellement que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^.^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

« Ils en mettent du temps, râla Rufus en rentrant à l'intérieur de la demeure, T'es sûr qu'ils sont du coin ?

-Laisse leur un peu de temps.

-On en a pas.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas ramener cette saleté chez moi. »

Un coup de feu retentit depuis l'arrière de la demeure et les deux chasseurs se rendirent immédiatement vers la source. Là, ils trouvèrent les deux reporters qui couraient vers eux.

« Rentrez, dépêchez-vous, leur intima Bobby en les poussant à l'intérieur tandis que son ami tirait en direction du Pishtaco. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Dean posa le bocal sur la table, avant de se laisser tomber sur l'une des chaises. Sam en fit tout autant.

« Il fait de plus en plus de tentatives, remarqua Rufus.

-Ce qui veut dire ? s'enquit Dean.

-Qu'il ne va pas tarder à porter sa dernière attaque.

-Génial, on ne pouvait rêver mieux.

-Tu comptes en faire quoi du sang, Bobby ? demanda Sam.

-Il faut le mélanger avec du sel et ensuite, le lui jeter dessus.

-Et comment comptes-tu lui jeter ça dessus ?

-Quand j'en aurai l'opportunité, je le ferai.

-Vu sa rapidité, ça ne risque pas.

-Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être, Sam ?

-On peut pas en faire des balles ?

-Pardon ?

-Vu qu'on arrive à le toucher avec des balles, on peut en créer à partir de ton mélange. Ainsi, on aura plus de chance que ta mixture arrive jusqu'au Pishtaco, non ? »

Bobby resta stupéfait par cette déduction à laquelle il n'avait pas lui-même pensé, pris dans le feu de l'action.

_Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours._

Il demanda aux jeunes hommes de s'occuper de remuer le contenu du bocal avec le sel et à Rufus de les surveiller, pendant qu'il allait chercher les munitions à la cave. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il réalisa les cartouches avec le fameux mélange, sous les regards dégoutés des reporters.

Un coup d'œil à son ami chasseur et ils étaient fin prêt pour en finir avec cette histoire.

* * *

Chacun des hommes avait une arme en main. Sam était disposé près de la fenêtre du salon, Dean l'était dans la cuisine, avec Bobby qui tenait un lance-flamme, et, Rufus était dans le vestibule. Tous attendaient que le Pishtaco se décide à les rejoindre. Cela dura un bon quart d'heure, quand Dean souffla :

« Il est peut-être parti.

-Je ne crois pas. Il m'aurait pas suivi dans trois Etats pour abandonner maintenant, répondit Rufus.

-Il doit juste attendre le bon… »

Bobby n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une vitre explosa, suivi par des bruits de douleur et de chute. Les trois hommes se rendirent dans le salon où ils trouvèrent la bestiole au-dessus de Sam, qui avait malheureusement rencontré la bibliothèque et qui gisait au sol inconscient.

À l'entrée des trois autres dans la salle, le Pishtaco se retourna puis, se dirigea vers eux. Rufus tira par trois fois mais, son adversaire les esquiva, sans aucune difficulté. Il fallait dire qu'après le nombre de fois où il avait été touché, il avait eu le temps d'en apprendre un peu. Il envoya d'un simple coup valser le chasseur, qui passa au-travers de la porte d'entrée. Puis, la créature s'avança vers Dean qui tira en sa direction. Elle l'évita également mais, elle n'avait pas prévu que Bobby et Sam, qui s'était réveillé, la mitrailleraient en même temps. Lorsque les balles l'atteignirent, le Pishtaco hurla de mécontentement puis, de douleur quand Bobby l'incendia. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que des cendres.

« Occupe-toi de Sam pendant que je vais voir comment va Rufus, demanda le plus vieux à Dean, avant de partir au-dehors. »

Alors que le vieux chasseur sortait de la demeure, Dean se dirigea vers le jeune homme, accolé à la bibliothèque. Celui-ci avait laissé tomber son arme à ses côtés et avait fermé les yeux.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il en s'accroupissant près de lui. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de l'intéressé, il posa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux châtains du plus jeune, qui gémit doucement au touché.

« Sam ?

-Mmmh ?

-Eh, ça va ?

-J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'est amusé à me taper la tête à l'aide d'un marteau.

-C'est presque ça, ironisa Dean.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda une voix bourrue. »

Bobby, qui venait de revenir dans la pièce, installa Rufus dans l'un des fauteuils. Ce dernier se frottait la jambe et Dean remarqua qu'à cet endroit-là, une tâche de sang s'étendait sur son pantalon. Son vieil ami arriva à leurs côtés et le reporter s'écarta légèrement du jeune blessé.

Aussitôt, l'oncle posa une main sur la joue droite de Sam et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

« Sammy ?

-Mmh ? Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu me dises combien vois-tu de doigts. Ok ?

-Vais tenter… »

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de les refermer brusquement. Il avait l'impression que ses rétines brulaient au contact de la lumière.

« Sam ? »

Il refit la même manœuvre et réussit cette fois-ci à les garder semi-ouvertes. Il fixa quelques secondes les doigts que lui présentaient son oncle avant de finalement répondre :

« Deux ?

-Tu l'as dit au pif ?

-Non.

-Dean, va me chercher de la glace dans le congélateur. »

L'appelé partit s'en acquérir avant de revenir vers eux. Il aida son ami à relever le blessé et à le coucher sur le divan. Là, il plaça le bloc de glace sur l'arrière de la tête de l'alité tandis que Bobby revenait avec un verre d'eau et des pilules.

« Faut que tu prennes ça, Sam, le sollicita le vieil homme. »

Dean sourit lorsque le concerné grogna pour montrer son mécontentement quant à l'idée d'ouvrir ses yeux de nouveau. Il le regarda avaler ses médicaments avant de se rapprocher de lui, en s'asseyant sur la table basse, une fois que Bobby quitta sa place.

« Bon, on peut dire qu'on forme une bonne équipe, tous les quatre.

-On s'en fiche. Dernière fois que tu viens me voir avec l'un de tes amis aux fesses.

-Ok, ok, fit Rufus en levant les bras.

-Comment fait-on pour devenir chasseur ? »

Les deux plus vieux se tournèrent vers Dean qui avait posé la question. Sam, qui tenait toujours la glace sur sa tête, ouvrit les yeux légèrement.

« Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Bobby, méfiant.

-Ben… juste pour savoir. Et puis, il me faut un sujet exceptionnel pour mon reportage. Je me disais donc que…

-Que quoi ? Que tu allais étudier les bestioles qui n'existent que dans le monde imaginaire ? Et tu crois que je ne vous ai rien dit à propos de ce monde-là, pour quelle raison ? Hein, crétin ?

-J'en sais rien, avoua Dean, mais les gens ont besoin de savoir que le monde ne se limite pas au travail, à dormir, aux humains et aux animaux. Ils ont le droit de savoir que des monstres se cachent également dans les lieux qu'ils fréquentent chaque jour.

-Et tu crois qu'ils réagiront de quelle façon quand ils le sauront, gros malin ?

-Je…

-Il n'y a même pas besoin de réflexion. Ils vont paniquer. Les hommes ne doivent pas connaitre ce monde-là.

-Mais, on ne l'a pas mal pris, nous, et …

-Si je ne t'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, comme à Sam, c'est bien parce que je ne souhaite pas vous voir impliquer de près comme de loin au surnaturel. Et, je te vois très bien venir avec ce genre de questions. Donc, non, je ne vous laisserai pas devenir des chasseurs et non, je ne vous permettrai pas de poursuivre une quelconque bestiole pour votre foutu reportage, à tous les deux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Ouais, grommela Dean.

-Sam ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint de la part de son neveu. Bobby, s'en inquiétant, s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur son front et en dégagea quelques mèches de devant ses yeux. Il sourit légèrement en le voyant dormir. Il attrapa le plaid qui trainait et l'en recouvrit. Puis, il se tourna vers Rufus et lui dit :

« Tu vas devoir bouger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu le réveilles lorsque tu commenceras à boire ton whisky. »

Alors qu'il le voyait ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter, Bobby lui attrapa le bras et le souleva. Dean vint lui prêter main forte et sous les protestations du Rufus, ils l'amenèrent dans la cuisine.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Bien entendu, la fic n'est pas fini... comme on pourrait le croire**

**car je n'avais pas tellement respecté ce qui avait été demandé : "Sam et Dean doivent effectuer leur affaire seuls". **

**Par conséquent, j'ai dû l'agrandir XD **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Je n'arrête pas de me répéter mais, il faut croire que certains n'ont pas compris...**

**Je ne mords pas, j'attaque pas...**

**Et un petit mot est toujours le bienvenu. **

**Sinon, à quoi cela sert-il de poster des fics si personne ne laisse un avis pour savoir si on doit continuer de le faire ou pas ? **

**Ne vous étonnez pas si au bout d'un certain temps, plus personne ne poste... et j'avoue que, pour moi, la balance penche également vers là.**

**Sur ce, bonne journée.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser grandement pour ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt. Seulement,

j'ai eu beaucoup trop de travail, m'empêchant de dormir et manger pour vous dire l'état de stress XD Sans oublier les dossiers pour le master

à faire et le stress permanent quant à savoir où je serai l'an prochain... Bref...

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews dans le précédent chapitre et excusez-moi du manque de réponse :-).

Un grand merci donc à **Fredee, Jujulacelte **et** ChickaDelSol**. Merci vraiment à vous ^^

Sur, ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sam ne se réveilla qu'aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Il ouvrit légèrement les paupières avant de les fermer de nouveau. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner dormir. Seulement, en remarquant qu'il était couché sur le canapé dans le salon de son oncle, il se décida à se redresser. Là, il mit un certain temps à se rappeler pourquoi il avait mal à l'arrière de sa tête avant de se souvenir du Pishtaco et de sa rencontre avec la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il allait amorcer un geste pour se lever, Bobby entra dans la salle, suivi de Dean.

« Enfin réveillé ? lui demanda son oncle, je me demandais s'il ne valait mieux pas préparer la chambre d'amis.

-Désolé. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Environ quatre heures.

-Tant que ça ?

-Ouais. Et avant que tu te lèves, je vais vérifier ta blessure. »

Sam se laissa faire. Bobby resta plusieurs minutes à regarder sa bosse sous toutes les coutures avant de finalement se tourner vers Dean qui s'était installé dans un autre fauteuil.

« Tu peux le ramener chez lui ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais, c'est pas la peine, protesta le blessé.

-C'est ça, ironisa Bobby sous l'œil amusé de l'autre jeune homme, Tu as déjà du mal à garder tes paupières ouvertes. Oui, j'ai remarqué, continua-t-il sous le grognement de son neveu, Et comme je sais pertinemment que Donna t'attends pour diner, je ne peux pas te garder. De plus, je dois me rendre dans l'Etat voisin pour une affaire.

-Quoi ? Tu vas chasser ? Mais, tu viens à peine…

-C'est le boulot. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous en entendre parler, tous les deux. Oubliez ce que vous avez vu à propos du surnaturel. Cela vaudra mieux pour vous. »

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un simple silence. Tout en poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il réitéra sa demande :

« Compris ?

-Oui, répondirent les deux reporters dans un même ensemble.

-Bien. Bon, pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie mais, va falloir que vous partiez. Dean, en ce qui concerne Sam, tu le ramènes… »

À partir de là, Sam posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et ferma ses yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsque Bobby le remua pour qu'il se lève. Il se rendit dans l'Impala, il ne sut pas comment. Dès que la porte du siège passager fut fermée, il colla son front à la vitre froide par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il entendit vaguement son oncle les saluer et la Chevy démarrer.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, une main le secoua. Ne pouvait-il donc pas dormir comme il le souhaitait ?

« Quoi ? marmonna-t-il, en se frottant le visage.

-Tu es arrivé. »

Il observa la maison devant laquelle le véhicule de Dean était stationné. Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine. Sans aucun doute que Donna était en train de préparer le souper. Sam se tourna vers le conducteur qui lui sourit.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené.

-De rien. De toute façon, si je ne l'avais pas fait, Bobby m'en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et puis… tu ne sembles pas être comme je me l'imaginais.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda le jeune homme, curieux.

-Je dois t'avouer qu'avec tout ce que j'avais entendu sur toi, par mes collègues, et tes articles que je lisais, je t'avais imaginé comme quelqu'un d'arrogant, méprisant et j'en passe. Mais, il est vrai que tu as un certain talent. Néanmoins…

-Néanmoins, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il est impossible que quelqu'un d'autre que nous-même puisse écrire ainsi et encore moins du camp adverse, compléta Sam.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Parce que je pensais la même chose de toi. Tu crois quoi ? Je t'avais jamais vu et on n'arrêtait pas de me dire combien tu étais un emmerdeur de première qui prend un air hautain et…

-Je suis pas comme ça, s'indigna Dean.

-Moi non plus. »

Ils se regardèrent avant de rigoler. Puis, Dean tendit sa main et dit :

« Je suis Dean Smith. Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

-Sam Johnson. Egalement ravi de te rencontrer. »

Il se serrèrent les mains. Puis, le plus jeune s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa portière pour sortir de la voiture quand il stoppa son geste. Dean le regarda, surpris.

« Désolé, mais, je ne pense pas pouvoir te ramener chez moi. C'est un véritable bordel et…

-Tu dois faire un article qui sort de l'ordinaire, toi aussi ? le coupa Sam.

-Pardon ?

-Tout à l'heure, tu as bien dit que tu cherchais un sujet qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour un article.

-Ah oui. Mon patron m'a demandé d'en écrire un. Mais, il ne souhaite pas un sujet banal. Il veut quelque chose…

-D'exceptionnel.

-Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que mon patron m'en a également commandé un. »

Dean sourit légèrement.

« Il faut croire que les nouvelles entre les bureaux vont plutôt vite.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Bah, de toute façon, on ne peut rien faire. Bobby ne souhaite pas nous voir traquer des bestioles.

-Mais, il est parti.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Il est parti. N'empêche qu'il ne veut pas nous voir faire ça. »

Le plus âgé fixa quelques secondes son vis-à-vis avant de sourire plus grandement.

« Seulement, comme il est parti…

-Il ne pourra pas savoir ce que nous avons fait.

-Et, on pourra lui dire qu'on a inventé ces histoires.

-Sans pour autant révéler que c'est la réalité.

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

-Demain ?

-Ok. Je viens te chercher ici à dix heures pétantes.

-Très bien. Par contre, vu qu'on est deux et qu'on doit pas écrire la même chose…

-On cherchera deux affaires qu'on résoudra ensemble. Pas de soucis. »

Sam le remercia et quitta la douce chaleur de la Chevy pour se rendre chez lui. Dean s'assura qu'il soit bien rentré avant de démarrer son véhicule et de partir à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque l'Impala arriva devant la maison de Donna, Sam attendait déjà debout sur le trottoir. Il monta directement dans le véhicule, une fois celui-ci arrêté.

« Bonjour.

-Salut. Bien dormi ? s'enquit Dean, Ta blessure ne t'a pas dérangé ?

-Non, ça va.

-Bien. Où devons-nous aller ?

-Vu qu'on cherche une affaire qui sort de l'ordinaire, il me semble que la meilleure façon d'en trouver une est de nous rendre à la bibliothèque.

-C'est obligé ?

-Si nous voulons trouver des informations dans les journaux ou bien sur internet, et ce, sans être vu par des collègues, vu que nous travaillons sur des quotidiens rivaux, il me semble que c'est la seule façon, en effet. »

Dean soupira, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné de la part de son coéquipier.

« Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas un friand de lieux emplis de livres, je me trompe ?

-Ce n'est absolument pas ça. J'aime lire et écrire grâce à Bobby. Cependant, je hais les recherches.

-Pourtant, c'est l'une des tâches du reporter.

-Peut-être, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je m'en suis toujours passé tant que je le pouvais. Et puis, il y a tellement de meilleurs moyens pour exécuter ce genre d'activités, sans pour autant avoir le besoin de chercher dans de nombreux livres, inutilement.

-Lesquels ? s'enquit Sam, curieux.

-Les bars et les femmes.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et on va se rendre dans cette bibliothèque.

-Oh, mais c'est que le petit Sammy est timide.

-Démarre. »

Le plus âgé fit un sourire malicieux avant de quitter le stationnement.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin d'un chapitre et le suivant arrive d'ici quelques secondes ...**

**Pour me faire pardonner ^^ **

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait à présent près de trois heures qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette fameuse bibliothèque. Dean avait réussi à s'octroyer quelques pauses afin de tenter de draguer la bibliothécaire et obtenir ainsi quelques informations. Il revenait souvent avec des articles qu'elle lui cédait ou lui trouvait, et tout cela sous l'œil exaspéré de Sam. Celui-ci avait passé son précieux temps à naviguer sur le net dans l'espoir de trouver des affaires non-résolues, mystérieuses et toujours en cours. Il commençait à en arriver à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer notamment vis-à-vis de Dean qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider dans les recherches.

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'aime pas ça qu'il ne doit rien faire pour autant. _

Il le vit revenir, du coin de l'œil, sourire aux lèvres et un dossier dans la main. Il prit un siège et s'installa près de lui.

« Hormis le fait que je sois enfin parvenu à soutirer le numéro de cette charmante bibliothécaire…

-J'en suis ravi pour toi, le coupa Sam, tout en continuant de faire défiler le texte à l'écran.

-Elle m'a donné un journal qui peut nous intéresser, poursuivit l'autre sans se préoccuper des paroles de son partenaire. »

Il le fit passer devant l'écran afin d'en boucher la vue à Sam qui finit par l'attraper et y jeter un coup d'œil. Il feuilleta quelques feuilles avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elles.

« Toutes les victimes ont eu le cœur arrachée ?

-Oui. Cet article dit que c'est la septième victime et que cela dure depuis plus de cinq mois. À chaque fois, le corps est vidé de son cœur et le plus étonnant est qu'ils aient tous été retrouvés à une date bien précise.

-Laquelle ?

-Le lendemain de la pleine lune. »

À ces mots, Sam écarquilla les yeux.

« Un loup-garou ?

-Il semblerait. Du moins, je ne suis pas un expert en chasse de créatures surnaturelles mais, je connais quelques histoires pour enfants sur les pleines lunes.

-J'avais lu un bouquin sur ça dans la bibliothèque de Bobby. Je me souviens qu'ils sont également appelés lycanthrope. Leur transformation est due normalement à une morsure d'un loup. Ce changement se réalise lors des pleines lunes. Les lycanthropes sont décrits le plus souvent comme étant des hommes-loups maléfiques possédant les capacités du loup et de l'homme à la fois. Par conséquent, ils ont une force colossale et une férocité si grande qu'ils sont capables de tuer plusieurs personnes en une seule nuit. Et généralement, ils ne se souviennent pas de leurs méfaits nocturnes après qu'ils aient repris leur véritable apparence. Il semblerait qu'ils soient également vulnérables à l'argent. Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour les créatures surnaturelles que Bobby chassent. »

Quand il eut fini sa tirade, Sam décrocha son regard de l'écran pour fixer son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait la bouche ouverte et ses sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

-Je me demande juste si tu n'as pas un ordinateur à la place du cerveau.

-Ah ah, j'en ris.

-Je vois ça, lui répondit Dean, son sourire revenu. Alors, comme ça, il y a un bouquin comme ça chez Bobby. On peut aller lui emprunter.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre qu'on est en train d'enquêter sur une possible chasse alors qu'il nous a interdit de le faire.

-Mais, il n'en saura rien.

-Et comment comptes-tu entrer chez lui dans ce cas ? »

Un sourire malicieux s'étendit doucement sur les lèvres de Dean, faisant comprendre à Sam qu'il ne serait sans doute pas très ravi d'apprendre son idée.

* * *

« Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-On a besoin du bouquin et Bobby n'est pas là, donc on n'a pas d'autres choix.

-Il va l'apprendre quand même…

-Et comment ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il y a un immense trou à la place de la vitre de sa cave ?

-Quel rabat-joie, tu fais. Tu ne peux pas te réjouir de mon plan astucieux plutôt ?

-Je me tâte plutôt de laisser un mot à Bobby pour qu'il ne s'embête pas à chercher celui qui a fait ça, rétorqua Sam. »

Dean roula des yeux et avança dans la maison du vieux chasseur absent. Sam le suivit, malgré tout. Ils se rendirent dans la bibliothèque et immédiatement, le plus jeune des deux rechercha le fameux livre pour lequel ils étaient venus. Après trois bonnes minutes, il le retira d'une des étagères bien remplies et le tendit à son partenaire. Celui-ci le prit et l'observa quelques secondes.

La couverture était ancienne, surement du XVIIème siècle. Les pages avaient jauni avec le temps et quelques pages avaient été au gout des souris, à la vue des quelques trous qu'il y avait.

« Bobby aime bien s'approvisionner en livre. Je sais que celui-là a été dur à acquérir puisqu'il avait été assez content quand il l'avait eu. Je me rappelle également qu'il avait râlé quant à son état mais, les écritures ayant été épargnées pour la majorité, cela ne l'avait pas plus que ça dérangé.

-J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés alors que tu as l'air de t'y être trouvé autant que moi, voire plus, puisque tu es son neveu.

-Bah, on se serait taper dessus, sans aucun doute, pour s'être trouvés reporter dans un journal rival l'un et l'autre, plaisanta doucement Sam.

-Et, j'aurai surement gagné.

-C'est ça, Monsieur-je-réfléchis-pas-avant-de-chasser-un-mouton.

-Evidemment, Monsieur-je-m'assome-avec -une-bibliothèque.

-C'était pas ma faute. Je voudrais t'y voir, toi, avec un Pishtaco qui te balance contre un mur et on en rediscute après.

-Mais oui, Bitch.

-Jerk, répondit automatiquement Sam.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Je crois avoir mal entendu. Jerk ?

-Tu m'as insulté de bitch, s'indigna le plus jeune, il est donc normal que j'en fasse de même.

-T'as de la chance qu'on travaille ensemble. Sinon, je me serai pas gêné pour te mettre une cuisante raclée. »

Sam rigola avant de repartir en direction de la cave, Dean sur ses talons. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il commençait à apprécier son partenaire. D'habitude, il était quelqu'un de solitaire, aimant batifoler avec les femmes mais, réputé pour ne pas avoir d'associé. Il aimait travailler seul. Seulement, le jeune homme avec lequel il se trouvait sur cette affaire ne cessait de le surprendre et il appréciait ça.

_Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si on travaillait tous les deux sur un même article pour le même journal. _

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. **

**Je tenterai de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible, si j'ai quelques minutes pour le faire ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Toujours envie de la suite ?**

**Merci de l'avoir lu.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde,

je suis vraiment impardonnable... Je vous dis que je vais publier plus souvent et finalement, je le fais pas, faute de temps.

Qui a dit que c'était génial la fac ? XD

Voici un nouveau chapitre (ENFIN...), en espérant qu'il vous plaise et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous mettre la suite

cette semaine et voire la boucler pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre ^.^

Merci beaucoup aux précédents reviewers, à savoir : **Fredee, ChickaDelSol** et **Aniyaoi** (désolée pour ton ordi... j'espère que tu récupèreras rapidement tout ce que tu as perdu.

Moi, je me suicide si ça m'arrive =_= ).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Après qu'ils aient pris le livre de chez leur ami, ils avaient pris l'Impala et avaient fait route pour Mobridge, située alors à 368 kilomètres de Sioux Falls. Sam lisait le fameux bouquin pendant que Dean s'évertuait à chanter par-dessus Hell Bells d'AC/DC. Exaspéré et après une énième fausse note, le plus jeune lui demanda, d'un ton blasé :

« Peux-tu éteindre la musique ou bien arrête de chanter, s'il-te-plait.

-Je conduis et t'es pas bavard.

-T'as qu'à me laisser conduire et lire à ma place.

-Hors de question que tu touches à ma voiture. Tant que je serai vivant, personne d'autre que moi ne posera un seul doigt sur ce volant.

-C'est ça. Le jour où tu seras à moitié-mort, il faudra bien que quelqu'un y touche à ta voiture, marmonna Sam.

-Je t'ai entendu, répliqua son vis-à-vis en baissant le volume du poste radio.

-Merci.

-Bon, que dit ce merveilleux ouvrage que tu lis depuis notre départ ?

-Que j'avais raison. Les loups-garous doivent être tués par balle d'argent. On ne peut pas les distinguer avant la pleine lune, lui répondit-il en continuant de feuilleter l'œuvre.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Ils ressemblent aux méchantes bébêtes que l'on voit dans les films ? Grosses, poilues, des griffes…

-Non. Ils ne semblent pas être des loups à proprement dit. Ils sont humains avec quelques caractéristiques empruntées au loup comme les griffes, les dents pointues et les yeux en fente.

-Ça doit donner un mauvais mélange.

-Tu sembles te réjouir de cette affaire, remarqua le plus jeune.

-Pas toi ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Imagine un peu l'article que tu pourras écrire avec une histoire pareille.

-Peut-être… mais, celui qui fait ça est un humain avant tout.

-Non. Il tue des personnes. Il ne fait plus partie de ce monde-là.

-Il peut ne pas en avoir conscience.

-Et alors ? Tu veux le laisser tranquille. Qu'il continue de tuer toute personne qui croise sa route jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Bien sûr que non mais…il doit avoir une famille et…

-Ceux qui meurent aussi en ont une. »

Sam ne put que remarquer combien les arguments de Dean étaient vrais. Il ne pouvait plus rien avancer pour prendre la défense du pauvre malheureux qui était devenu un monstre sans pour autant le savoir réellement. Il soupira et tourna la tête sur le côté. La lune pratiquement pleine semblait le narguer du haut du ciel étoilé, et cela l'agaça.

« Ecoute, reprit Dean, je propose qu'on le trouve et qu'on l'observe dans un premier temps. En fonction de comment il agit, on décide de ce que l'on fait. Ok ?

-Ok. »

Un silence suivit durant quelques instants, seulement perturbé par les sons crachés par la radio.

« On en a pour longtemps encore ?

-Encore quelques heures.

-Combien de kilomètres restent-il encore ?

-Je dirai une bonne centaine. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, répondit le plus jeune en gigotant un peu sur son siège. »

Le conducteur roula des yeux avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Quand la Chevy dépassa le panneau indiquant qu'ils entraient à Redfield, Dean stoppa la voiture devant une station.

« Voilà. Va te dégourdir un peu les jambes pendant que je fais le plein. »

Sam lui sourit en réponse et quitta l'habitacle. Il se rendit dans le magasin tandis que son partenaire "nourrissait" l'Impala. Il s'appuya contre le coffre pendant qu'il observait le ciel. Il avait bien vu que son ami n'arrivait pas à rester en place dans la voiture depuis quelques kilomètres déjà. Quoi de plus normal avec un géant pareil qui ne pouvait pas étendre ses longues jambes.

Il le vit revenir du coin de l'œil alors qu'il reposait la pompe à essence.

« Tiens, lui fit le plus jeune en lui tendant un gobelet. »

Dean fut quelque peu surpris mais, accepta avec reconnaissance le verre. Il but quelques gorgées du fameux breuvage.

« Alors, t'as pu te dégourdir un peu les jambes ?

-Ouais, lui répondit son vis-à-vis, ça fait du bien.

-T'es pas un habitué des longs trajets, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai pratiquement jamais quitté Sioux Falls.

-Pardon ? demanda Dean, abasourdi.

-J'ai jamais quitté Sioux Falls, si ce n'est que pour la ville voisine. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque je n'avais que six ans. C'est Donna, une amie de Bobby, qui m'a adopté. Elle est un peu âgée et je me voyais mal la quitter. Et puis, Bobby aussi m'a bien aidé après ce drame donc, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été malheureux, au contraire. Donc, oui, je suis un ignorant du monde extérieur. Tu peux le dire.

-Je n'allais pas dire ça, réfuta le plus vieux en terminant son café, je comprend même. »

Sam releva la tête vers lui en attendant la suite de l'histoire mais, elle ne vint pas de suite. Il le vit aller jeter son verre avant de revenir vers lui et de s'appuyer sur la Chevy, à ses côtés.

« Je suis arrivé à Sioux Falls quand j'avais seize ans environ. Mon père me battait souvent, presque tous les jours. Du coup, un jour ma mère a décidé de m'envoyer chez ma grand-mère. Je me rappelle qu'au début j'étais infect. Je l'insultais dès qu'elle m'approchait, je frappais tout ceux qui m'énervaient au bahut. Et, un jour, en me baladant, je suis arrivé à la casse de Bobby. Là, il m'a expliqué deux-trois trucs sur les voitures et j'ai aimé ça. Après, je venais pratiquement tous les jours le voir. J'ai fait quelques voyages pour écrire mes articles et en apprendre un peu plus sur notre société mais…

-Tu n'as pas réussi, non plus, à partir de Sioux Falls. »

Dean lui sourit un peu, en simple réponse, avant de regarder sa montre.

« On ferait mieux de reprendre la route si on veut être au plus tôt à Mobridge. »

Le plus vieux jeta son gobelet avant de partir payer l'essence tandis que Sam prenait place au siège passager. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que le conducteur revienne dans l'habitacle.

« Tiens.

-J'ai pas besoin de sucreries, lui répondit Sam.

-C'est pour que t'arrêtes de t'agiter sur ton siège pour les prochains kilomètres, ça me dérange.

-Et tu crois qu'en m'offrant des bonbons, ça va m'en empêcher ? Je suis pas un gosse. »

Son ami lui fit un énorme sourire en guise de réponse et le plus jeune se fit un immense plaisir de lui donner un taquet à l'arrière de la tête. Tout en rigolant, Dean mit le contact et l'Impala reprit son chemin.

* * *

**Bon, la suite arrivera au plus vite, je vais tenter de la mettre ce soir.**

**Enfin... si je vois qu'elle vous a plus sinon pas la peine...**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde,

voilà un court chapitre mais un, plus long, suit très vite celui-ci XD Sinon, je sais que je vais me faire taper dessus MDR

Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers. Un grand merci en particulier à **Aniyaoi, ChickaDelSol, Fredee** et **Jujulacelte**. Vraiment merci à vous quatre.

J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous satisferont.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le jeune Smith fut heureux lorsque la Chevy passa le panneau de Mobridge. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait six heures du matin et soupira un peu en sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'ils commencent dès maintenant pour leur affaire. Seulement, la première partie consistait à effectuer des recherches et il pouvait très bien laisser ce boulot à Sam, tandis qu'il se reposait un peu. D'ailleurs, il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, quelque peu recroquevillé, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Il sourit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Il stationna son précieux véhicule devant le premier motel qu'il avait trouvé, East Side Motel &Cabins.

Il sortit de l'Impala et se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'établissement, après avoir veillé à ce que Sam ne risquait rien. Il revint une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard et ouvrit la porte du côté passager, espérant ainsi réveiller son coéquipier, en vain. Celui-ci avait bougé pendant son absence et sa tête ne reposait plus sur la vitre mais sur le dossier de son siège. Dépité, Dean lui secoua l'épaule doucement.

« Mmmh ?

-On est arrivés. Et, je me sentirai coupable si pendant que je te laissais dans la voiture, il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Dis plutôt que t'as peur de ce que pourrait faire Bobby s'il apprenait ce qu'on fait et que par conséquent, il te faut quelqu'un pour t'aider à ne pas te tuer.

-C'est ça.»

Sam sortit de l'Impala, en se frottant les yeux. Il attrapa son sac et suivit Dean jusqu'à leur chambre. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, il entra sans faire réellement attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva assis sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce qu'il demanda :

« Tu as pris qu'une seule chambre ?

-Oui. Je pense que ce sera mieux pour discuter de l'affaire et peut-être aussi par précaution, vu qu'on sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. »

Le jeune Johnson le regarda, surpris.

« Quoi ? s'exaspéra Dean.

-Non, rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta le plus âgé.

-Je suis juste étonné que tu ais pris une telle initiative. Ayant vu comment tu agissais avec la gente féminine, je me suis dit que même pendant l'affaire, tu n'hésiterais pas à ramener dans ta chambre quelques demoiselles.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, s'indigna son interlocuteur. »

Un regard bien appuyé de son vis-à-vis le fit vite changer d'avis.

« Ok. Je suis comme ça. Mais, je sais établir une frontière entre le boulot et les plaisirs quand il le faut. Donc, t'en fais pas. Je ne ramènerai pas de personne de bonne compagnie dans cette chambre. »

Sam acquiesça doucement avant de tirer son sac à lui et de sortir son ordinateur. Dean déposa ses affaires et s'allongea sur le lit le plus proche de la porte. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il agissait ainsi : prendre la même chambre, se placer près de la porte, veiller à ce que son coéquipier n'ait pas de souci… Du moins, il pensait que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir un petit-frère, quelqu'un à protéger et, en quelque sorte, Sam représentait un peu ce rêve-là. Ce dernier, malgré qu'il soit un adulte, semblait avoir de temps à autre un comportement enfantin, qui amusait grandement le plus âgé. Et puis, il devait l'avouer, Dean aimait lorsqu'ils discutaient et plaisantaient ensemble. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant plu lors d'un reportage.

Il dut s'endormir quelques instants car une main ferme le secoua doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de Sam, penché au-dessus de lui.

« Mmm…quoi ?

-Je voulais te dire que je me rendais à la bibliothèque et que j'allais en profiter aussi pour faire le tour des familles des victimes, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'affaire.

-Ok. Laisse-moi me préparer et…

-Non. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes pendant que je commence les recherches. Tu as conduit toute la nuit.

-Mais…

-T'en fais pas, je touche pas à ta chérie. Je te préviens si je trouve quelque chose. À tout à l'heure. »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, Sam quitta la chambre, laissant un Dean médusé. Ce dernier soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller.

_Décidément, ce gars m'étonnera toujours. Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ? _

Il rigola un peu avant de se rendormir, épuisé.

* * *

**La suite sous peu ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque Dean se réveilla de nouveau, il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir où il se trouvait. Puis, quand il aperçut le lit vide à ses côtés, il se releva brusquement et fit un rapide tour de la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit qui indiquait qu'il était midi et demie largement dépassée.

_J'ai dormi tant que ça ? Et où est Sam ? _

Il attrapa son portable afin de le joindre mais, à ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le jeune Johnson, les bras chargés de vivres.

« Bien dormi ? s'enquit le nouveau venu. »

Dean vint à sa rencontre et lui retira quelques sacs des bras qu'il déposa sur la table de la petite cuisine qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Sam en fit de même avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et de sortir ses recherches effectuées dans la matinée. Il attrapa l'un des sachets et en sortit un hamburger et frites pour son ami tandis que lui s'était pris une salade.

« Ah, merci. Il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'un tel repas pour bien se remplir la panse. »

Alors qu'il mordait dans son sandwich, le plus jeune fit une grimace.

« Malors ? Qu'ech t'as chtrouvé ?

-…

-Sam ? l'appela Dean après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-Pardon ?

-Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Ah oui, excuse-moi. J'ai répertorié toutes les victimes qui sont décédées dans les mêmes circonstances, c'est-à-dire avec le cœur arraché.

-Et ?

-Cela dure depuis un an et demi. Chaque mois, une nouvelle victime est annoncée. Personne n'a encore fait le rapprochement. La dernière personne découverte est Abby Morin. Elle était âgée de dix-sept ans et habitait avec ses parents.

-C'est vraiment répugnant. Comment peut-on s'en prendre à une gamine ? »

Sam acquiesça doucement. Cela l'avait rendu malade de voir l'âge de la plupart des cibles.

« Tu as son adresse ? reprit son interlocuteur.

-Oui.

-Très bien. On va interroger ses parents.»

Seulement, en se levant, il remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait pas touché son repas. Il se rassit sous le regard surpris de l'autre.

« On ne devait pas y aller ?

-Après que tu ais mangé.

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Les recherches de ce matin m'ont coupé l'appétit.

-Mange.

-Je suis pas un gamin. »

Un regard noir de son ami le fit changer d'idées. Il prit sa fourchette en main et commença à déguster sa salade.

« Du coup… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire une fois arrivés là-bas ?

-Utiliser nos identités de reporters, les mettre en confiance et avoir quelques informations sur ceux qui auraient pu lui en vouloir.

-Ce n'est pas certain qu'ils acceptent de nous parler. Ils viennent de perdre leur fille.

-On tente. Mange maintenant. »

Sam fit une moue mais termina finalement son repas. Une heure plus tard, ils partaient. Dix minutes de plus et il sonnaient à la porte des Morin.

« Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment marcher si on agit ainsi.

-On est reporters, Sam.

-Ils viennent de perdre leur fille. Ils sont surement encore sous le choc.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment des circonstances mais, c'est sans aucun doute dans un tel moment qu'on a plus de chance de les faire parler. »

Le plus jeune voulut lui répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit en même temps, laissant apparaître une jeune femme, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et dont la couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. De taille fine avec de bonnes proportions, Sam tiqua un peu, sachant pertinemment que son coéquipier allait sortir le grand jeu. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et il vit son sourire charmeur.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais nous sommes reporters et pour un article, nous avons …

-Excusez-moi mais, mes parents ont déjà tout dit à la presse.

-S'il-vous-plait. Nous ne serons pas long.

-Je viens de vous dire que…

-Alissa ? Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix plus grave.

-Ce n'est rien, Papa.

-Bonjour, fit le nouvel arrivant en poussant un peu plus la porte. »

Celui-ci était un peu plus petit que Dean. Il avait le crâne dégarni, les yeux marrons et les épaules carrées.

« Bonjour, mon…, commença le plus âgé des deux reporters.

-Bonjour, monsieur Morin, le coupa Sam, Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous déranger dans de telles circonstances mais comprenez-nous. Si vous répondez à nos questions, nous ne pourrons que plus vous aider à coincer ce monstre qui a fait une telle horreur à votre fille. »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue avant de reporter son attention sur la famille. Le père fit un signe à sa fille qui soupira avant de partir. La porte s'ouvrit entièrement et le patriarche se tourna vers les deux hommes.

« Entrez, je vous en prie.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Sam fit un sourire à son compagnon et, entra dans la demeure, Dean à sa suite. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans le divan, les parents en face d'eux, dans un autre divan tandis que leur fille se trouvait sur un fauteuil.

« Que voulez-vous donc savoir ? s'enquit cette dernière, sur un ton agacé.

-Nous allons droit au but afin de ne pas vous déranger plus qu'il ne le faut, dit Sam en commençant à écrire sur un calepin, Savez-vous ce que votre fille faisait le soir de sa mort ?

-Elle travaillait, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait fini les cours. Elle avait un petit boulot et ce soir-là… »

Le père s'arrêta tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ce fut Alissa qui reprit la parole.

« Elle était en retard quand Papa a décidé d'aller la chercher. Il l'a trouvé à deux rues d'ici. »

Les deux reporters grimacèrent. Un père ne devrait pas découvrir son enfant décédé de telle façon. C'était tout simplement cruel. Seulement, ainsi était la vie. Si elle pouvait être joyeuse et belle, elle pouvait paraître tout aussi cruelle et froide.

« Je suis désolé, fit Sam, C'est une chose que les parents ne devraient pas avoir à supporter.

-Dans ce cas-là, que faites-vous ici ? s'énerva Alissa, Vous pensez qu'ils n'ont pas eu assez de questions ? Vous croyez que ça les amuse de devoir se souvenir d'Abby et…

-Alissa, calme-toi, s'il-te-plait, lui intima sa mère en pleurant, ces messieurs ne font que leur travail.

-Mais…

-Alissa, hurla le père, cela suffit. Messieurs, continuez, je vous en prie. »

Le plus jeune hésita quelques instant avant de reprendre.

« Avait-elle un petit-ami ? Avait-elle de mauvaises fréquentations ?

-Qu'insinuez-vous ?

-Rien du tout, dit Dean, Je sais combien cela est dur pour vous. Seulement, nous sommes obligés de vous poser ce genre de questions.

-Elle n'avait pas de petit-ami, répondit Alissa.

-Et, c'était une gentille personne. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Elle aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin, travaillait en-dehors de ses cours et avait de bons résultats scolaires. Ses amis ne lui auraient jamais fait de mal.

-Vous ne voyez donc personne dans votre entourage qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?

-Non.

-Même de votre côté à vous ? Je veux dire, vos collègues, vos patrons ou même vos amis ?

-Non. Comme l'a dit ma femme, Abby était appréciée de tout le monde. Elle n'a jamais eu aucun problème.

-Très bien. Dernière question et nous ne vous embêterons plus par la suite. L'avez-vous vu agir de manière étrange ces derniers temps ?

-Pas que je sache, répondit Monsieur Morin.

-Elle était plus craintive, fit en même temps sa fille, Elle m'a avoué craindre d'être suivie. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait en arrière, il n'y avait personne.

-Vous ne l'avez pas crû ? s'enquit Dean.

-Une fois, je me trouvais avec elle lorsqu'elle a eu cette impression. Nous nous sommes retournées et il n'y avait personne. Pour m'en assurer, j'ai fait deux fois le tour du quartier. Il n'y avait rien. Après cet incident, elle ne m'en pas plus parlé.

-Vous croyez que cela a un lien ? s'inquiéta la mère.

-Je suis navré mais nous ne pouvons pas vous le confirmer avant de l'avoir vérifier. »

La famille acquiesça. La discussion dura encore quelques minutes avant que les jeunes reporters ne quittent la demeure. Juste avant de monter dans l'Impala, monsieur Morin les rejoignit.

« Oui ?

-Puis-je vous demander de me tenir informer de l'enquête, s'il-vous-plait ?

-Monsieur…

-Ma fille est morte. Je sais que vous êtes reporters mais… vous me semblez quelque peu différent de ceux qui sont venus jusqu'à présent. Pouvez-vous me tenir au courant, s'il-vous-plait ?

-Nous le ferons, si cela ne vous mets pas en danger, vous et votre famille. Mais, vous devez également promettre de ne rien faire d'insensé. »

Dean et son interlocuteur restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux avant que le dernier n'acquiesce doucement. Il lui tendit sa main.

« Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites. »

Le plus âgé des journalistes la lui serra et monta dans sa voiture. Sam reproduit les mêmes gestes et deux minutes plus tard, la Chevy partait.

* * *

**Voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre et ... je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que la fin arrive d'ici deux chapitres.**

**Le douzième marquera la fin de la fic ^^**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir continué à lire.**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody,

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je comptais mettre le suivant dans la foulée mais... cela serait trop rapide XD

Donc, je vais attendre quelques jours de plus, peut-être dimanche, car demain à mon avis, ça va être dur vu que c'est mon anniversaire et que je ne

sais pas comment la journée va se dérouler ^.^ . Vous aurez votre dernier chapitre, ne vous en faites pas.

Je remercie vivement mes fidèles reviewers. Merci vraiment à **Jujulacelte, Aniyaoi, Fredee** et **ChickaDelSol**. Je suis contente de savoir que ça vous plait

et de voir que vous prenez quelques minutes pour me laisser une petite review à chaque fois. Cela met du baume au coeur, croyez-moi.

Bref, je ne vous accapare pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Sachant qu'il ne restait plus que cette nuit-là était la dernière pleine lune avant le mois prochain, Sam décida d'entrainer son ami à l'arme à feu. Il dut admettre qu'il était plutôt doué. Dean, dès qu'il avait eu le Beretta en main, s'y était vite habitué et au bout du troisième essai, avait atteint sa cible.

« Eh ben, tu es doué, avoua le plus jeune.

-Je savais que tu l'avouerais au bout d'un moment. Tout le monde me le dit. »

Sam roula des yeux tandis que son ami riait. Il le laissa s'entrainer une heure de plus avant de repartir au motel car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

* * *

Dean terminait de préparer son arme, chargée en balles d'argent, quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 19 heures 24. Il fronça les sourcils : leur première chasse n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Il remit le chargeur en place avant de rejoindre son ami, assis dans la cuisine devant un tas de paperasse.

« On va pas tarder à y aller. Mais, question bête, peut-être, comment savoir où le loup-garou attaquera cette nuit ?

-J'y travaille.

-Pardon. »

Il le vit entourer un point sur la carte recouvrant plus de la moitié de la table puis, retourner à ses notes. Il refit la même opération près de sept fois avant de finalement regrouper tous ses papiers.

« Tu m'expliques ?

-Oui. Alors, voici, sur la carte, les lieux où ont été retrouvés les corps de chaque victime. Comme tu peux le voir, ils sont tous répertoriés autour du Legion Memorial Park et plus particulièrement dans la seconde avenue Est.

-Incroyable. Je pensais pas que tu avais été jusque là. Moi, je viens juste d'y penser, avoua Dean.

-J'ai vu ça. C'est bien pour ça qu'on est deux sur l'affaire. »

Le plus âgé lui sourit pour toute réponse. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans l'Impala, en direction de leur première affaire.

* * *

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils marchaient dans le parc. Le temps n'était pas clément : la nuit avait emmené avec elle son ami le froid. Et même si Dean était bien couvert avec sa veste de cuir, il aurait préféré se trouver dans son lit. Un regard vers son coéquipier le fit lever les yeux aux ciel.

« Je suis sûr que demain t'es malade.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as vu ce que tu portes ? Une veste marron qui ne te protège pas du froid. Tu veux mourir ?

-J'avais que ça et tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire du shopping depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville.

-Mais, tu aurais dû me demander. Je t'aurai prêter un pull ou je ne sais quoi. Cela aurait toujours été plus chaud que ce que tu portes.

-C'est bon. Bobby ne te tuera pas si j'attrape la crève.

-C'était pas pour ça. Il faut être un vrai imbécile pour sortir si peu couvert. Et… »

Un bruit résonna, stoppant les deux jeunes dans leur discussion. Le parc était désert et ils pouvaient assurer qu'il en était de même pour l'avenue qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Ils resserrèrent leur prise sur leurs armes, prêt à tirer si la situation l'exigeait. Un autre son leur parvint et Dean murmura :

« Un grognement ? »

Sam acquiesça, ne pouvant parler. Il commençait à avoir peur. Car oui, vouloir chasser ce genre de monstres était une chose, mais l'avoir en face de soi en était une autre. De plus, contrairement au Pishtaco, cette fois-ci, aucun professionnel n'était là pour les aider s'ils étaient en difficulté. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et il vit son ami, les yeux froncés. Il était certain qu'il en était arrivé à la même réflexion. Un bruit de feuillage le fit sortir de ses songes. Mais, ce qui le gêna fut que le son en question provenait de derrière lui. Il se tendit brusquement lorsqu'un souffle lui chatouilla la nuque.

_C'est pas vrai… _

Dean semblait l'avoir senti également puisqu'il était aussi tendu que lui. Il lui fit un regard en coin qu'il remarqua et dans un même ensemble tirèrent derrière eux. Un cri de la bête résonna avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne d'eux. Le plus jeune des reporters se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids.

« Sam, ça va ? Sam ?

-O-o…oui, je crois.

-Il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Non. »

Le plus âgé l'aida à se relever et ensemble, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le parc. Ils savaient que la bestiole s'y trouvait encore.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on s'occupe de ce loup-garou s'il n'arrête pas de nous fuir ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux, à vrai dire, fit Sam, Savoir qu'il nous fuit et qu'ainsi nous sommes tranquille ou savoir que si nous le laissons faire, il continuera son œuvre.

-Nous devons y mettre fin, trancha Dean. »

Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme et s'avança vers le fond du parc, son ami à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'en faire le tour, ils s'arrêtèrent près de la fontaine.

« C'est pas vrai… Où il est ?

-Peut-être qu'il est parti de là pour trouver une autre victime…

-Cela n'aide pas, Sam. »

Le concerné baissa la tête comme honteux. L'autre, s'en apercevant, ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais, alors qu'il se tournait vers lui, il vit leur proie courir vers eux. D'un mouvement rapide, il attrapa le bras de son coéquipier et le poussa sur le côté tandis qu'il tirait sur la créature.

Sam s'étala au sol, alors que Dean tombait de son côté avec le loup sur lui. Le plus jeune attrapa son Beretta et cria :

« Viens par là plutôt. »

Il tira sur la bestiole qui hurla au contact de l'argent. Elle se tourna furieuse vers le jeune reporter, en montrant ses canines pointues. Le loup abandonna celui sur lequel elle se trouvait pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers l'autre, tout en grognant. Sam vit du coin de l'œil que Dean semblait sonné par le choc et remarqua du sang. Inquiet qu'il soit blessé, il ne fit pas attention à son adversaire qui en profita pour le balancer plus loin, d'un coup de patte. Son épaule se déboita sous la puissance de la collision et il en ferma les yeux, tout en retenant difficilement son cri de douleur.

Soudain, une voix retentit à ses oreilles :

« Hey, le monstre, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. »

Il entendit vaguement deux tirs, le bruit d'un corps s'effondrant puis, le silence. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule intacte. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Dean, penché sur lui, inquiet.

« Tu es blessé ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Mon épaule droite… je crois qu'elle est déboitée.

-Merde. Va falloir qu'on aille à l'hôpital. »

Tout en lui parlant, il l'aida à se redresser en position assise. Sam le dévisagea avant de tendre sa main pour saisir les vêtements de son ami. Il les tritura dans tous les sens afin de s'assurer que le sang qui s'y trouvait n'était pas le sien.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang, lui assura Dean, ayant compris son intention.

-Et ta blessure à la tempe, elle ne saigne pas, peut-être ? s'énerva son camarade. »

Le plus vieux soupira mais le laissa terminer son inspection. Finalement, au bout de deux minutes, Sam lui donna un coup de poing dans l'une de ses épaules.

« Non, mais ça va pas.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? lui dit-il en désignant sa cuisse gauche.

-Ok. Une micro blessure.

-Où as-tu vu que c'était une micro-blessure ? Tu as autant besoin de l'hôpital que moi.

-C'est ça. Allez, lève-toi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut debout que Sam se rappela du loup-garou. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit à deux mètres de lui un corps humain, étendu face contre le sol.

« C'est…

-Le loup-garou.

-Tu as regardé qui…

-Non. J'étais plutôt préoccupé par toi. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et il suivit son ami qui s'accroupit près du mort. Il le retourna doucement et les deux reporters découvrirent un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux courts, les yeux marrons grands ouverts, du sang s'écoulant depuis sa bouche. Une balle se trouvait fichait dans son cœur, la cause de sa mort.

« On a fini ?

-Il semblerait que oui, fit Dean en se relevant.

-On ne peut pas le laisser là. Quelqu'un peut retrouver nos empreintes.

-Tu as raison. On a qu'à faire comme pour le Pishtaco.

-Comment ça ?

-Bobby et moi l'avons salé et brûlé après qu'on l'ait tué.

-Pourquoi le saler ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est pas précaution. Un truc d'esprit… Bobby a dit qu'il ne pensait pas qu'une bestiole revienne se venger sur Terre mais, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

-Et une fois que nous avons fait ça, nous avons fini le boulot ?

-Oui. J'avais prévu le coup. J'ai tout le matériel dans la voiture. Je reviens. »

Sam acquiesça et s'installa à même le sol tandis que son ami partait chercher les outils nécessaires pour terminer l'affaire. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps sans vie, étendu à quelques mètres de lui. Cet inconnu avait sans doute une famille. Si c'était le cas, comment avait-il pu faire subir de telles choses à d'autres personnes ? Comment avait-il pu ôter la vie à la petite Abby ?

Des pas provenant de l'allée le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Dean qui revenait les mains chargées d'un bidon, d'un briquet et de ce que Sam devinait comme étant du sel. Il le regarda déposer le tout à ses côtés et se redressa.

Dean prit le bidon et versa de l'essence sur le corps. Son coéquipier ne fit que l'observer, sachant que le plus âgé savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sel recouvrait le mort. Il attrapa le briquet, l'alluma et le lâcha. Les flammes léchèrent le cadavre tandis que les reporters contemplaient le spectacle.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne repartent en direction de la Chevy. Une fois installés à leur place, Dean se tourna vers son camarade.

« On va aller à l'hôpital pour examiner ton épaule.

-Non, c'est bon. On verra ça plus tard.

-C'est ça.

-Dean…

-Sammy.

-C'est Sam. »

L'autre rigola en tournant le volume de la radio.

« Pardon, j'entends pas. »

Sam roula des yeux mais ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Il avait compris que son compère ne le laisserait pas faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Rassuré, en quelque sorte, il laissa sa tête se reposer sur la vitre et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Promis, je ne tarderai pas trop pour vous poster la suite et fin .**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois de l'avoir lu.**

**Vous fais pleins de bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde,

nous arrivons au terme d'un long voyage (la blague...) car cette fic prend fin avec ce chapitre.

Je tiens également à dire que je ne sais pas quand viendra la prochaine fic. Mon stock est épuisé et disons que depuis un moment, je ne suis pas

fière de ce que j'écris et mon inspiration m'a lâché XD Plus le travail à la fac... je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. Bref, je vais faire de mon mieux dès

que j'aurai un peu de temps et j'espère pouvoir vous donner quelque chose qui vous conviendra (enfin, si vous voulez toujours me lire ^^ ).

Je tiens à remercier vivement ceux/celles qui m'ont suivi depuis le début de cette histoire : **Fredee, Jujulacelte, ChickaDelSol, Lydean, Aniyaoi** et **Cam**.

Un merci tout particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon anniversaire lors de leur dernière review, à savoir : **Aniyaoi** et **ChickaDelSol**.

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre qui ne laisse pas de grandes surprises ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

La famille Morin était en train de déjeuner, tôt le matin. La télévision crachait les informations les unes après les autres.

« _…meurtre de Théodore Roy. Son corps a été découvert dans la matinée par une jeune femme qui se promenait près du parc de Mobridge. Il s'agit de la huitième victime retrouvée dans les mêmes environs. La crainte qu'il s'agisse d'un tueur en série …_ »

Le père Morin éteignit le poste. Le sourire de la journaliste l'avait irrité. Ne pouvait-elle pas éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de compassion pour ces victimes ? En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais, cette fois-ci, sa jeune fille faisait partie des proies de ce sans-cœur. Des coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée le firent sortir de ses sombres pensées. Alissa se leva pour ouvrir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une enveloppe à la main.

« Cela t'ait adressé, fit-elle en la lui tendant. »

Il la prit et en sortit un coupon de journal. Sur celui-ci se trouvait la photo de Théodore Roy, entouré de rouge. Dans la marge, il put y lire les annotations suivantes : « _Votre fille est vengée. Vous pouvez en faire le deuil. Amicalement._ ». Sa femme se mit à sangloter avant de pleurer en plongeant sa tête sur son torse. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes et releva son visage baigné de larmes vers celui de sa fille aînée. Celle-ci l'encercla de ses bras et pleura contre lui également.

Au loin, une Impala s'éloignait de la demeure.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de l'affaire. Il en avait fallu d'un pour que Sam puisse quitter l'hôpital. Un autre pour que Dean estime qu'il était apte à supporter le retour jusqu'à Sioux Falls et que son ami comprenne qu'il n'avait pas été affecté par les blessures occasionnées par le loup-garou. Et, le dernier était nécessaire pour le voyage. Ils avaient pris leur temps profitant du paysage et prévoyant tous les scénarios possibles lorsqu'ils ramèneraient le livre "emprunté" à Bobby. Ils venaient de passer enfin le panneau indiquant leur arrivée en ville.

« Et si nous lui disions que nous en avions besoin pour inventer un article ? »

Un regard appuyé du plus vieux fit comprendre à Sam que ça n'était pas une bonne solution.

« Autant lui dire qu'un voleur lui a pris ce livre-là et que nous l'avons poursuivi en gentils amis que nous sommes, répondit Dean en plaisantant.

-J'ai plus d'idée.

-S'il faut, il n'est pas revenu de son affaire.

-Tu crois ? »

Dean détourna quelques instants son regard de la route pour fixer son ami. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit son air de chien battu. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux tout en rigolant, sous les cris d'indignation de Sam.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Toi. Si tu voyais ta tête. Un vrai gamin.

-Je ne te permets pas, répliqua-t-il en le tapant dans l'épaule.

-Ne joue pas à ça, tu risques de vite perdre.

-Jerk.

-Bitch. »

Un sourire sur leurs lèvres et ils détournaient chacun la tête. L'Impala entra dans le garage de leur vieil ami à casquette. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes cherchèrent du regard la camionnette de Bobby mais, elle ne se trouvait pas à sa place habituelle.

« Tu vois. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas revenu de son affaire. Allez, viens. On doit remettre ce livre à sa place. »

Sam acquiesça et descendit à la suite de son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir effectué la même manœuvre que la première fois, ils se trouvaient devant la bibliothèque toujours aussi pleine du vieux chasseur. Alors que le plus jeune des reporters tendait la main pour ranger le précieux bouquin, une voix bourrue retentit, les surprenant :

« Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

-Bobby ? s'exclama Dean, Quelle bonne surprise. Tu ne devineras jamais ce …

-Si. Je crois avoir une bonne idée de ce que vous avez fait. Je viens de recevoir un appel d'un ami chasseur qui s'est rendu à Mobridge pour résoudre une enquête. Quelle surprise il a eu lorsqu'il a trouvé deux inconnus du monde de la chasse en train de brûler un loup-garou. J'ai été tout aussi stupéfait que lui car je ne connaissais personne qui travaillait sur ce problème. Et, lorsqu'il m'en a fait une description, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant énervé au téléphone. Je peux savoir ce que vous n'aviez pas compris dans "le monde de la chasse n'est pas fait pour vous. Je ne veux pas vous voir là-dedans." ?

-Bobby…, commença le plus âgé des journalistes.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir terminé ? L'engueula le vieil homme. »

Sam grimaça. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu agir ainsi envers lui. Et, en voyant le visage étonné de son ami, il comprit qu'il en était de même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?

-…

-Et ne me faites pas poireauter car je suis pas d'humeur pour ça. »

Les deux fautifs se regardèrent quelques instants puis, le plus jeune finit par avouer :

« Nous voulions écrire un article sensationnel pour satisfaire nos patrons. Nous devions faire deux affaires et chacun ainsi pouvait rédiger son papier.

-Je vous avais dit quoi ?

-Que tu voulais pas nous voir dans ce monde-là. Que personne ne devait connaitre ces monstres. Mais, nous sommes reporters, Bobby. Et comme tout journaliste, il est normal qu'on ait trouvé tentant de faire le contraire de ce que tu nous avais demandé, rétorqua son neveu.

-Pour quelle raison, à ton avis, je ne t'ai pas adopté ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas signé les papiers pour te garder avec moi, comme tes parents me l'avaient demandé et comme toi, tu m'as supplié de le faire ? Parce que je souhaitais te préserver de ça, Sam. Et, même si vous êtes deux crétins de chroniqueurs, cela ne m'empêche pas de vous tenir éloigner de ces bestioles. Je ne veux plus que vous ayez affaire avec le surnaturel. Compris ?

-Non. »

Le vieux chasseur dévisagea chacun de ses interlocuteurs qui venaient de lui répondre dans un même ensemble.

« Pardon ?

-Nous n'avons nullement l'intention de couper nos liens avec le surnaturel, fit Dean, Désolé, Bobby.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous en avons discuté durant le trajet du retour et nous avons l'intime conviction que nous devons nous aussi faire partie de ce monde-là.

-Ce que Dean veut dire, c'est que nous allons démissionner pour devenir chasseurs.

-Hors de question.

-Bobby…

-Non. Je refuse de vous savoir risquer votre vie en combattant des créatures que vous ne vous êtes jamais imaginés. Je ne vous ai pas sauvegardé loin de ça pour vous voir y entrer maintenant. Si je me bats contre les démons, les loups-garous ou tout autre monstre, ce n'est que pour que vous puissiez vivre tranquillement sans avoir à vous soucier de ces affaires-là. Alors, je vous en prie, oubliez cette histoire. »

Le vieil homme partit dans la cuisine se chercher une bière avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise. Sam le rejoignit et après s'être installé en face de lui, déclara :

« Excuse-nous, Bobby, mais nous sommes décidés à arrêter le journalisme et nous lancer dans la chasse. Quand j'ai vu ce que ce loup-garou avait fait à une enfant de dix-sept ans qui n'avait pas encore découvert ce qu'était la vie, je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à faire dans le journalisme.

-Sam…

-Oui, j'aime ce métier. Mais, il ne vaut rien par rapport à celui que tu fais. Je veux faire partie des gens qui, dans l'ombre, sauvent les autres, les protègent contre toute bête malfaisante. Je veux en être moi aussi.

-Et moi également, rajouta Dean, en prenant place à leurs côtés. »

Bobby les examina quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« Je ne peux pas.

-Très bien, répondit Sam en se redressant. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent faire, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sammy, que fais-tu ? s'enquit son coéquipier.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Sam, s'énerva le concerné, et puisqu'il ne veut pas nous aider, ni nous approuver, je vais m'en aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Nous connaissons Rufus et je suis sûr que nous en rencontrerons d'autres.

-Sam…

-Désolé, Bobby. Mais, tu sais autant que moi que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau. J'enverrai ma lettre de démission aujourd'hui et j'entrerai parmi les chasseurs avec ou sans ton aide. Seulement, j'aurai préféré que ce soit avec. »

Le plus vieux ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de ce regain de colère. Il le savait, son neveu tenait de son père.

_John, si tu savais combien je te déteste en cet instant. Ton fils a le même fichu caractère que toi. Je te hais._

Il se passa une main sous sa casquette et soupira. Sam eut un sourire.

« Je suppose que c'est un oui.

-Te réjouis pas trop vite, gamin. Avant d'entrer parmi les chasseurs, il va vous falloir un entrainement digne de ce nom. J'ai pas envie de savoir que vous avez eu de nouveau une épaule déboitée ou des blessures assez importantes. Si j'estime que vous êtes au point pour une chasse, nous en ferons une ensemble. Et, j'aviserai ensuite. On commence dès demain.

-Tu es au courant pour nos blessures ? s'étonna Dean, Comment ?

-Si tu crois que je vais tout te révéler.

-C'est évident. C'est grâce à son ami chasseur.

-Mais oui, que suis-je bête ? Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé, hein ? Heureusement que t'es là, Sammy, ironisa Dean, C'est évident que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a prévenu.

-C'est Sam. Et pourquoi cela ?

-Tout simplement parce que je l'aurai aperçu si ça avait été le cas.

-J'avais oublié que tu étais un excellent observateur… »

La dispute continua sous les yeux amusés du vieux chasseur. Il le savait qu'ils étaient semblables l'un et l'autre. Même caractère, même comportement, mêmes idées farfelues… Les mêmes.

_Et dire qu'il va falloir que je les supporte plus que la normale à partir de maintenant._

« Fillette.

-Connard.

-Les garçons.

-Bitch.

-Jerk. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ils se sourirent et Dean ébouriffa les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci rechigna tout en lui retirant sa main de sa tête. Bobby ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus face à leurs comportements. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait vu le plus âgé des deux plaisanter ainsi.

_Peut-être que la chasse n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Elle aura au moins permis de faire rencontrer ces deux là._

Il se redressa et leur dit :

« Je vais préparer vos chambres. Il vaut mieux que vous dormiez ici pour qu'on ne perde pas de temps.

-Ok. Je préviendrais Grand-mère après, déclara Dean, Je vais t'aider, Bobby.

-Je viens aussi.

-J'y comptais bien. »

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage, son neveu prit la parole. Aussitôt, le vieux chasseur laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis que Dean rigolait.

« Ah, Bobby, la dernière fois, je suis tombé sur un livre qui traitait des vampires. Comment cela se fait-il que… »

Le second reporter rigola de plus bel lorsque le principal concerné par la question tenta du mieux qu'il put de faire taire Sam qui réclamait une réponse.

_Finalement, je crois que je vais regretter ma décision. Ils sont infects ensemble. _

THE END.

* * *

**Voilà la fin d'une fic qui j'espère a répondu à vos attentes. **

**Comme dit plus haut, je ne sais pas à quand la prochaine fic mais je vais faire de mon mieux.**

**En attendant, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivi jusque là (autant les reviewers que les lecteurs).**

**Encore une fois merci.**

**Bonne chance pour vos boulots, vos examens ...**

**et je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


End file.
